


the worst way to say 'I love you'

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Stories based on songs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Molly, Cutness, F/F, Fluff, Molrene, hadler, irene being crushed on, molly/irene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>molly is desprately in love with Irene and find the most awkward way to tell her which turns out to be the worst way to say I love you. Based on studio killers jenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the text

Molly and Irene had been friends for two years. Molly had slowly developed a growing crush on Irene. It probably would have been best if she had told her from the start.

But she'd never worked up the courage to tell her.

Eventually Molly decided she was going to tell Irene, already knowing she would never be able to say it to her face. She would get distracted by Irene's curves, breast or butt which would cause her to blush; Irene would ask her why her face was flushed forcing Molly to think of some lame excuse.

Finally, molly decided she would text Irene.

"That's my best option, right Toby?"

She wasn't expecting him to answer her, she wasn't insane. She knew cats couldn't talk.

Hi..  
so...  
I sorta kinda fell in love with you.

okay...bye.

Molly sent the text nervously, sitting back in her couch. When there was a knock at her door, she got up to answer it, only to see the beautiful Irene Adler.

"Em hello, what are you doing here...?" Molly said, stumbling over her words awkwardly

"Oh yes, it's nice to see too dear. I (simply?) need a favor from the great Molly Hooper, is that a crime?" Sarcasm pulsing through Irene's words. (or perhaps 'sarcasm pulsed through Irene's words,' whichever you like better)

"No - but it probably involves one. What favor?"

Molly moved aside letting Irene in closing the door after her. Irene sat in the couch.

"I need to stay here tonight." Irene announced, wrinkling her nose slightly when Toby climbed onto her lap.

"I would ask why, but there is rarely a point in that. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Don't be absurd dear, you have work tomorrow. You need a good sleep; we can share your bed."

"Okay…"

Molly smiled happily. She was hardly going to give up the chance to sleep in the same bed as Irene.

Suddenly Irene's phone chirped, she removed it from her pocket.

'oh its a text from you Irene smiled

'don't open that!' Molly practically shouted.


	2. the silence of a thousand library's

Irene rested her phone on her leg raising an eyebrow at Molly "why? what is it?"

"it's ah n-nothing, just don't open it..." the brunet stammered.

"why? did you accidentally send me nude's" Irene smirked when Molly blushed vivid red "no!" she practically shouted.

Irene got up "now I must know what it is" she skimmed her dark red nails over the keyboard, Molly jumped up trying to grab the phone from her "Ireneeee! give me the bloody phone!"

the tall dark haired beauty stood up raising the phone so molly couldn't reach it smirking devilishly at her attemps to grab it.

Irene got away from her hiding in the kitchen Molly walked in at just the right moment her friend opened the text as awkward silence filled the room.


	3. I wanna ruin our friendship

"em I- em I" Molly stuttered "em...I'm going to go for a walk" she declared quickly grabbing her bag and leaving the apartment.

"Molly!" Irene called quickly, but it was too late she had already left.

Irene sat down on her couch sighing. Irene was shocked to say the least, it's not everyday your best friend tells you they've fallen in love with you.

Irene thought back to when she first met the meek Bart's doctor, she had of course found her attractive but she presumed Molly straight as she had been head over heals for Sherlock, she isolated any feelings that could develop in the future.

As falling for a straight girl is pointless, plus the whole having feelings thing usually messed up the whole illusion of being a heartless bitch

But now things were different, Molly liked her, no more than that she loved her.

Irene never wanted to hurt Molly that was something she could never do, she could hurt her in the good way but never break her heart, that was the worst thing she could ever do, in Irene's mind.

Irene made up her mind, she'd tell Molly she was attracted to her when she got home. she waited and waited for Molly but fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Molly neglected coming home till she knew Irene had either left or fallen asleep. She timidly walked up the stairs to her apartment and opening the door quietly to find Irene on her couch. 

she woke her much to her own announce "come on, Irene. Lets get you into my bed" Hooper said softly.

"Molly, you're home" she said tiredly "we need to talk" 

"we'll talk in the morning. you need to sleep"

Adler nodded as Molly walked her into her bedroom.

Molly helped her into bed "night" she said before turning and beginning to sleep 

"Get in Molly" Irene told her.

"Is that really a good idea...?"

"I don't care, you have work in the morning. get in" 

Molly nodded and grabbed her pyjamas before going into the bathroom and getting changed. when she came back in Irene was fast asleep. she go in facing away from Irene. 

Irene shifted in her sleep draping her arm over Molly's waist and pulling her close.

Molly stiffened before relaxing and falling asleep.

 


End file.
